El comienzo de una historia
by Pain99
Summary: El dolor de una perdida marca un corazón destrozado, cuando sufres lo suficiente como para romperte en mil pedazos, solo desearas que aquellos que te dañaron paguen, pero el mundo no siempre es justo con las almas inocentes y el dolor con el miedo y la ira tiñen de carmesí el camino que escogiste.


Un nuevo día llegaba y el imperio que alguna vez fue grande, que en algún momento trajo ganancias, felicidad y riqueza a su pueblo se desmoronaba lentamente producto de la avaricia de las personas las calles que en unas semanas atrás rebosaban de personas vendiendo diferentes productos ahora solo eran sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron, los vendedores intentaban salvar algún producto de la destrucción que eran sus locales ya no había niños jugando, no quedaba absolutamente nada más que desolación y tristes, ¿Cómo fue que todo quedo así? ¿Cómo fue que el imperio Akashi no quedo nada?, ¿Cómo murieron el emperador y emperatriz?, ¿Qué paso con su heredero Taiga?, ¿Qué paso con el pequeño príncipe Seijuro? Se podría decir que el final tuvo su comienzo hace 250 años cuando dos bandos enemigos se encontraron en batalla cada uno con un solo objetivo el trono aquellos bandos enemigos del cual solo uno fue ganador el clan Akashi que se hiso con el poder del trono y el bando perdedor los Takao se convirtieron en los reyes de un pueblo lejano se podría decir que el final comenzó desde allí cuando los Takao sintieron la derrota y el peso del absolutismo de los Akashi. Se podría decir que los Takao llenos de ira odio y ganas de poder pasaron de generaciones en generaciones planeando como derrocar a los Akashi, pero eso no es cierto ya que los Takao aceptaron su derroto dignamente y se marcharon a una nueva tierra el verdadero final dio comienzo hace unos 15 años cuando el pueblo donde gobernaron el clan Takao cayó en miseria y sus gobernadores tragándose el orgullo pidieron ayuda al emperador Masaomi conocido por su actitud fría pero justa Masaomi que en ese momento jamás pensó lo que un acto de ayuda haría acepto y, el clan Takao prospero con la ayuda brindada pasaron 5 años, pero un hombre un simple hombre dio repercusión a todo, cuando ese hombre encontró a la emperatriz sola en unos jardines quedando embelesado por su belleza la ataco, el grito que dio la emperatriz alerto a los guardias que inmediatamente apartaron aquel hombre sobre ella llevándolo inmediatamente a la cárcel, el emperador cuando se enteró de la noticio mando al hombre a la orca, pero el Rey Takao denegó la orden alegando que el hombre era su hermano y ese instante fue el comienzo de todo cuando en el instante que el rey Takao denegó la orden el emperador estando a punto de mandar a matar a los dos por su atrevimiento la emperatriz con una bondad enorme y corazón de oro intervino diciendo que si lo haría abría una guerra entre clanes y sus enemigos se unirían a ellos y la muerte inundaría su reino el emperador siendo incapaz de negarle algo a su mujer quito la ayuda que le estaban brindando al clan Takao y mando devuelta a su reino a los dos hermanos.

El hermano menor no lo acepto lo odio era un hombre prepotente que jamás se le denegó nada, lleno de odio y de ira le grito a su hermano mayor porque no hacían nada porque dejaban que le humillaran de esa manera a él y a su clan porque baja la cabeza sumisamente pero nada de lo que le hablara hacia reaccionar a su hermano que solo se limitó a decir " _ **Porque él es absoluto**_ " esa respuesta hizo enojar más al hermano menor que juro que se vengaría por esa humillación por haberle dado la espalda a su pueblo por lo que según él una mujer que no valía nada talvez si el hermano mayor no habría muerto jamás habría pasado aquello pero lo hizo murió de causas "Naturales" y al no tener heredero le paso el reinado a su único hermano. Y el hermano reino justa y dignamente prepotente machista rencoroso pero astuto como un zorro llevo de nuevo a la gloria a su pueblo pero sin olvidar jamás lo sucedido esperando el momento exacto para atacar reuniendo los enemigos del emperador convirtiéndolos secretamente en sus aliados ideando un plan que luego de 5 años daría marcha y aquel plan tan perfectamente detallado seria la derroca de un gran imperio.

Un niño llamado Akashi Taiga se encontraba a la frontera norte de lo que alguna vez fue el imperio Akashi detrás suyo se encontraban un grupo de hombres heridos que le ayudaron a salir con vida y que estarían con él hasta su muerte justo como juraron al emperador esos hombres eran los mejores del emperador Masaomi el niño se encontraba observando el humo que desprendía los locales quemados, el humo de los cuerpos muertos no sabía cómo había sucedido su mente de niño no lo entendía todavía, lo único que sabía era que sus padres estaban muertos y su hermanito de 5 años Seijuro había desaparecido y lo quería devuelta, lo tendría de vuelta haría justicia su padre siempre le decía la justicia vendría tarde o temprano pero vendría, el regresaría por su hermano sabía que no estaba muerto no podría estar muerto haría pagar a los que provocaron aquello y tomaría por lo que derecho era suyo.

En bosque al otro lado de la frontera norte se encontraba un hermoso niño inconsciente sobre la tierra a su alrededor se encontraban 6 hombres con flechas sobresaliendo por sus cuellos las ropas del niño se encontraban desgarradas con moretones por todo la extensión de su pequeño cuerpecito, sus muslos cubiertos de sangre con fluidos blancos todo aquello era signo de haber sido violado cruelmente por aquellos hombres, el nombre del niño era Akashi Seijuro hijo menor del emperador.

Un hombre con un arco y flecha en su espalda y una espada sujeta a su costado se acercó con rapidez al cuerpo del niño tomándole con delicadeza en sus fuertes brazos llevándolo cerca de un río donde se encontraban otros 5 niños.

-¿Nijimura Sama que trae en brazos?

-Al príncipe Seijuuro, tenemos que irnos antes de que esos bastardos nos encuentren.

Nijimura Shuzo fue uno de los mejores hombres del emperador Masaomi no sabía lo que haría en este momento con 6 niños a los cual cuidar pero tendría que mantener a salvo al príncipe a todo costa y aquellos niños que eran los hijos de los consejeros y mejores hombres de Masaomi Akashi.

En el palacio principal exactamente en el trono el hombre que por su avaricia y odio llevo a la desgracia al imperio Akashi se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el trono con un niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules en sus piernas.

-Todo esto será tuyo hijo mí, todo esto te será dado y nadie jamás te lo quitara. Eres tú el príncipe heredero Takao Kazunari.


End file.
